


Hazy

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Quenching the thirst through that heat wave, wol wanted to get him flustered & it kind of backfired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Riding that Exarch D.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> just riding the thirst train...this time literally :’)

“Your wants nearly exceed my own…”

It’s one of the last coherent things that G’raha manages to speak. His body is lost to the lust-induced haze that they hold him captive in. The act of a single kiss never fails to fluster him, yet it also encourages him to break through that calm demeanor to something raw.

The softness of his touches became intent with taking as much of them as he can. Although being overpowered in this way proves to be of vital interest to him because he's completely ensnared in how their beloved Warrior has grown intent on giving themselves to him in this obscene display of both passion and greed.

They went as far as to spread themselves open just for him, taking his hand into their own, guiding his fingers inside as a tease for the tightness that awaits him. Both left desperate and wanton from all of this has the Warrior taking further control, pushing the Exarch onto the sheets, and positioning themselves right above that cock that is reddened and aching in obvious need.

"You're cute with how red you get." The Warrior breathes out, trailing off in a low noise of contentment at finally having him again.

It's when they've enveloped that cock snugly into that heat that G'raha is nearly a broken shell of a person. He clings to them, fingers digging upward to find their ass as his breaths hitch almost in time with the Warrior's own. It's a slow, steady pace that ends up with them building up into a harsher one.

"It's purposeful..how you wish to corrupt me until I think of naught but this...isn't it?"

The bed creaks as G'raha all but whimpers their name, groping at their supple skin to thrust upward and make them falter in their pace from the hot sensations that shoot through them. Their arousal is evident, and the Exarch pushes through his flustered nature enough to run his hand along their front to coat his fingers, the wetness adding to how he rubs over them.

"M-hm..is it working?"

"For decades I've craved you." It's then he stares up at them, gaze dragging down their body to take in the beauty, and wanting to draw out more of those addictive moans from them. "How..can I ever have enough of you now...when you give yourself to me in this way?"

Such implications have their heart racing even more, pushing their hands down onto his chest, fingers dragging over the crystal glimmering there as they soak in the feel of his body. It's a matter of claiming now, and G'raha returns the sentiment with how he can't contain what has to be a growl.

It sends them into a spiral of pleasure, the tenderness fading somewhat as more obscene notions are provoked. Those fingers curl harder on their ass, another intently working on their sex, those red eyes watching them move as if spellbound.

The start of this they had set out to leave the man a blushing mess, yet somehow they're the ones struggling to maintain what little control remains. He snaps his hips into heat sheathing perfectly around him, fucking up into them in such a way that they the feel and sound of his balls slapping against their skin only adding to that aching need. It heightens the depraved thoughts, evoking themselves in those hands that grip tightly on their frame to guide them onto that cock.

"G'raha - _please_..." They choke out their plea, body completely held under this man’s possessive touch.

Nothing else matters now but this feeling. It only takes a few more thrusts to have them trembling, his name falling from their lips. That hand still works over them to drag out their release, able to feel how they tighten so much around him that he can't contain his own. When they both still and the warmth of cum fills them, a low, breathy moan of his name is heard once more.

G'raha groans, gripping hard on their ass to keep them in place as he lets the waves of cum flow freely. It fills them to the brim, and has them reveling in a shameless contentment.

Both are breathing heavily after that, and it's when he moves a hand up to trace along their chest that he speaks.

"It seems you've succeeded in your wishes."

He’s become a slave to their near-insatiable desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I love taking writing prompts so feel free to submit them to me on twitter! GAEBOLGNOVUS


End file.
